


Stay with Me

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: They were just kids. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, so does he keep throwing himself in the line of danger for her?
Reuploaded chapter from Drabbles, Drabbles, and More Drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've my drabble series, you've already read this but feel free to re-read if you'd like. ^_^ For any new readers, hello! I hope you enjoy.

She really, really wished he would stop putting himself in the line of danger, especially for her sake.

Ladybug knew that what they did was extremely dangerous, more dangerous than what the media and Alya made it seem like, and there was always the risk, the fear of one of them not surviving the battle.

They weren’t perfect; they weren’t trained professionals – they were just kids. Well, she was fifteen and he looked no older than her. They were just kids and they were out here, doing such dangerous things, risking getting hurt…

And Chat Noir was always getting hurt, not just because of his bad luck but because of the fact that he didn’t seem to care about his injuries as long as she was fine. And she hated that so much; she never thought the silly kitty would worm himself into her heart as deeply as he did, but here they were.

“Chat,” began Ladybug, her voice quiet as she addressed his wounds atop a random building in the city. It was sadly a routine for them, for her.

Chat cut her off. “You don’t have to say anything. It was nothing, my Lady; I’m fine, I promise.”

Ladybug bit her lip. “But you’re not, Chat…this is the fifth major wound this month! I don’t think the first of them has even healed completely yet, and here I am, stitching up another wound. I told you not to…I…you could have gotten seriously hurt, more than you did.”

“Better me than you,” murmured Chat, his voice quiet despite the seriousness heard in his tone. “At least you would be missed, noticed…”

Ladybug’s breathing hitched. “Chat…!” She quickly addressed his wound, making sure the old bandages were replaced too, and scrambled around him so that she could face him. “What are you talking about?”

Chat Noir averted his eyes, his usual playfulness gone. “You’re the hero of the city, my Lady; you must have friends and family who would miss you, who would cry for you, if you got hurt. I do not have that luxury; I have family, yes, but my father…he wouldn’t care if I was injured, only that it meant I couldn’t work. I have some friends, but none close enough that would remember me in a few years…I can risk getting hurt. I cannot risk having you hurt, my Lady. People would miss you; no one would miss a miserable black cat of misfortune.”

Ladybug frowned slightly and slowly lifted her hands to his face, her fingers ghosting over his cheekbones as if he would break if she touched him anymore.

“Chat, that can’t be true,” she murmured. “It can’t because I would miss you if you were gone, you silly kitty. I may be a hero, but I wouldn’t be anywhere near as great without you by my side; we’re a team, Chat Noir, and despite all the teasing, I really do need you here with me. I can’t do this alone, and I can’t do this with anyone but you. I don’t know about your civilian life, but I know that’s not true; there will always be people who will miss you and love you, even if you do not notice them at first.”

Ladybug had tears in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall as she gently lifted Chat’s head and pressed her forehead against his. She closed her eyes as Chat’s breathing hitched at her closeness.

“Chat Noir, I need you. I can’t stand you being hurt…I can’t stand it, knowing you care so little about yourself and so much for me, for others. I…I can’t stand it, the idea of being without you. In battle or not.”

“M-My Lady…?”

Ladybug pulled away slightly, only to gently press her lips against Chat’s. It was just for a moment, no more than three or four seconds, but those few seconds meant the world to the both of them.

She looked at him and gently wiped the tear that fell down his cheek, a tear he himself didn’t even notice.

“Chat Noir, please don't leave me.” Her voice cracked. “ _I love you so much_.”

Chat stared at her for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before he smiled weakly and gently stroked her cheek, careful not to hurt her with his claws.

“I would never leave you, my Lady. I love you too much to be without you.” He leaned in and kissed her again, another gentle kiss, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his injuries be damned.

“Stay with me, just a little longer,” he pleaded softly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Ladybug closed her eyes, a sad smile on her face as she reached up and caressed his golden hair.

“I’ll stay with you forever, my kitty.”


End file.
